Zero's Requiem
by Kisser12345
Summary: Zero's having nightmares about drinking Yuki's blood. The Headmaster's missing, and Kaname is out to kill Zero! Is there anything this story doesn't have? This story is packed with action and suspense. Soon you'll beg for more! . PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Bloodlust

**He sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of the unconscious girl. Blood poured into the depths of his mouth. The sensation was unlike any he'd ever had before. The feel of the blood being sucked from the wound, and the warmth on his toung. He shivered at the delight of it. He pulled her closer in need of more of this sensation. Faster and faster the blood traveled down his throut into his belly. More. He needed more! **

**The girl moaned and he knew that he had taken enough, but why couldn't he bring himself to pull away from her bare neck? He tried harder but only succeded into sucking more blood from the already dizzy girl. What was going on!? Why couldn't he stop!? The girls eyes opened slowly to get a look at her attacker. **

**"Zero...." she whispered. "Why...." His eyes popped open as hers slowly faded into nothing. All there was left was a blank look starring up at him. She wasn't really seeing, just sort of looking in his direction. He pulled away when all the blood was drained from the corpse. **

**Pulling her closer, tears fell from his clenched eyes. "Yuki....forgive me!" He hung his head over the girl and cried. All he could do was cry. The girl who was most precious to him was---**

**"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sat up panting hard. Looking around for any sign of her corpse he lay back down. "A dream, it was all a dream..." His roomate was awake by then starring at Zero.**

**"Dude! It's two in the morning! Can't you **_**ever**_** sleep!?"**

**He chuckled at the irony of that sentence. A creature of the dark sleeping **_**during**_** the night, it wasn't right. "Sorry, Takada, it won't happen again!" He replied but his roomate was already snoring and drooling in his sleep.**

**Zero rolled onto his side and starred at the wall. **_**What does that stupid dream mean? **_**he thought. **_**Every night! I wake up screaming because i kill Yuki! I--**_

**"Huh?" There was a knock on the door. "Who is that at this hour!" he grumbled and got out of his bed. Slumping to the door he opened it a crack to see the girl from his dream.**

**"Zero, we have a problem!" Her face was upset and he could hear her heart racing. She must of ran all the way to the boys dorm. He starred at her neck as it pulsed each with one of her heartbeats. Badum...Badum...Badum...**

**He shook his head. "Huh?" He was inches from her neck, and his teeth hurt with hunger. "Uh---" He pulled back. "What is it?"**

**She looked concerned. "Have you eaten, Zero?"**

**He nodded. It was true, for the most part. Taking blood tablets was different from eating it from the source...He was starring at her neck again by then until he shook it off. "Well? You wake me up at two in the morning and say we have a problem? What is it? It better be good..." He was already loading his gun. **

**Again, the sheer irony of it! He, a vampire, was also a vampire hunter. **

**She nodded answering, "The headmaster...."**

**He looked up. The headmaster. The most annoying man on earth, naturally needed his help. If only he could sink his teeth into his neck he'd---He was about to bite her again. Damn, why couldn't he shake off these urges!?**

**"What about him...." he pretended to be interested in the gun he held.**

**"He's missing!" She had tears in her eyes and she looked desperate. He hated seeing her this way. **

**"Well then, come on. Lets go find him--no wait. You stay here, i don't want you in trouble."**

**"But--"**

**"I said stay!"**

**She nodded and walked into his room without another word. Zero turned and walked out of the boys dormatory. **

**Hours passed of looking in the headmasters most obvious and least obvious places. **_**Where the hell is he?!**_** There was a rustle in the bushes and Zero turned and shot his gun at it. The squirrel scurried up the tree in terror.**

**"Just a squirrel...i'm being paranoid..." He sighed and turned around then jumped back. "Gah--"**

**"You're getting slow, Zero." Kaname laughed at him. "You didn't realize i was following you for at least half an hour..."**

**"I don't suppose you know what i was doing." **

**"No, that's what i came here for, but when i saw you didn't notice me i thought i'd have a little fun, but you got boring so here i am!" he gestured to himself. "Now, why was my Yuki upset?"**

**"**_**Your **_**Yuki?"**

**"Don't be so stupid, Zero. You know who she likes better and i can tell you it isn't you!"**

**"Oh really? Is that so?"**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Now if you don't mind telling me why she's so upset i'd like to be--"**

**A shot rang out into the night and Kaname fell to his knees. "Why you little--"**

**"Has she giving you her blood? I don't think so! And guess what, i get it almost every week!" Zero grinned. "She gives it willingly too, and unlike you i didn't have to force her or beg her for it. She did it on her own accord."**

**"You little pest!" He barked. "She would never!"**

**"Seems you don't know your little Yuki as much as you thought..." he grinned. "Who thought Yuki would keep that a secret?"**

**Kaname's face was red with anger. His eyes flammed with the knowledge of Yuki's newly formed tiredness. She never looked the same as she had before Zero started feeding on her. He wasn't proud of it, but he made sure not to lose the gloating look on his face.**

**If Yuki knew what he was doing, she'd kill him! He hated to admit it, but she loved Kaname more than himself. His face faultered for a second hinting Kaname off. He recovered quickly.**

**"Kaname, go back to class. I'm doing my job, now leave me alone."**

**Kaname opened his mouth in protest but slowly closed it looking at something behind Zero. "It's time we ended this!" A light flashed behind Zero as he turned to see what Kaname was grinning at. Kaname dodged the blast just in time to see Zero get flung into the tree.**

**His body was limp and still. Kaname grinned and turned to look at his classmate. "Thank you Aido."**

**Aido smiled and looked at Zero's unconscious body. "Is he--dead?"**

**Kaname shrugged. "Who cares, he will be when i'm done with him..."**

**He carried Zero's body to the river and hung him upside down. The ropes knawed at his wrists making them raw against the cold winter air. **

**An hour passed and Zero slowly opened his eyes. "Yuki?" His vision was blury with a tint of red. Little dots of black threatened to take him back into the darkness of unconscious. "Where am i?" A sound filled his ears. Water, lots of it, all rushing. Something cold touched the tips of his hair. He shivered at the touch. What happened?  
**

**"Kaname? Why did you leave him over the river?"**

**"To teach him a lesson, by the time the sun rises his head will be completely under the water." Kaname smirked. "It's all going according to plan Aido, don't worry."**

**"Kaname! Kaname!" Yuki shouted running up frome behind him.**

**"Hello, Yuki." His grin turned to a loving smile almost instantaneously. **

**"Kaname, have you seen Zero? I sent him out four hours ago to look for the headmaster, but he hasn't returned!" She had tears burning her eyes just thinking of what could have happened to him.**

**"Where's the headmaster?" He was baffled. So that's what Zero was doing.**

**"He went missing last night, and i woke up Zero to look for him with me, but he told me to stay at the dorm and now not only is my foster father missing, but so is he!!!" She gripped his arm and started to cry on his shoulder. "What am i going to do?!"**

**"Yuki..." He hated seeing her so hurt. I'll go find the headmaster. No promises on Zero though." He bent down and kissed her forehead then turned to walk off. The headmaster's missing? But, what does that mean?**

**Zero closed his eyes as the freezing water filled his vision. Every part of his body ached. His wrists were bleeding from struggling so much, and his head pounded from being upside down for so long. The dots grew larger and his mind was starting to shut down. **

_**Yuki, help,**_** he thought. Never in his life had he accepted defeat, but now, he did. Kaname won, and Zero had to pay with his life. His surroundings faded and his eyesight turned to black as he fell into an eternal abyss.**

**Yuki ran around helplessly looking for Zero. "ZERO!" she cried. "Oh zero, where are you..." She held her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. **_**Zero, where are you!? Why haven't you returned!? **_**She opened her eyes at the sound of running water. Looking around all she saw was the hall she'd ben standing in. **_**That's odd.**_

**She ran down hallway after hallway yelling, no practically screaming his name. After dusk came, she'd all but given up. Zero was gone.**

**Zero pulled himself out of the freezing water with all his energy. His shivering continued and the rope burns grew larger as he continued to struggle. It was getting colder outside and soon, he wouldn't have the strength to lift up and breathe. With a long last breath he dropped back into the water letting the blood pour back into his head and the water fill up to his neck. **

**Memories flashed in his mind. Each of them was Yuki's smile. But the last one was of her crying, dressed in black and calling out his name. In front of her lay a white marble casket with a picture of him ontop of it. The headmaster wasn't there though. **

**Zero shook his head. What was he thinking!? That never happened...He closed his eyes. This is it. **

**His body gave into the current and he relaxed letting fate take him under its wings. **_**Yuki, forgive me.**_** His eyes felt heavy, he was slipping back into inconsciousness again. **

**There was a faint yell from under the water. He couldn't make out what it was saying only that it was that of a girl. And by the sound of her voice she was distressed. She was getting closer and she heard what she'd been yelling. **

**"Ichiru! Ichiru!" He felt a tug at the ropes and then his face hit the bottom of the river with and relief swept threw his aching arms. **

**Zero groaned as he sat up to see Maria, his twins lover. "Maria?"**

**"Ichiru! Who did this to you!?"**

**"Maria, it's me, Zero. Not Ichiru."**

**He saw the shadow sweep across her face. "Oh, i'm sorry."**

**"Thank you for saving me."**

**She stared at him. This was to be expected, he'd shown nothing but hate towards her and his brother. "Y-You're welcome." She turned to walk off then hesitated and turned back to him. "If you don't mind, who did this to you?"**

**He shook his head, "That's my business."**

**She nodded and walked off into the woods. It was only then did he realize he was still in the water. Slowly he stood his stiff joints popping in protests.**

**Walking threw the hallway to his dorm he heard her calling him, "ZERO!"**

**"Yuki?" He looked up just in time to be jumped by her. She clung to him as if he were the only sturdy thing to hang onto during a hurricane. "Are you ok?"**

**She looked up at him tears escaping her red, worried eyes. "You're wet, why?"**

**He smiled. "I splashed in a few puddles on the way here."**

**"Zero, where have you been?!"**

**"Looking for the Chairman, like you asked."**

**"You could have come back to tell me you were ok!!" She dug her head into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her. **

**"I'm sorry, i won't worry you again."**

**She felt warm on his chest. "You're hurt."**

**He shook his head. "It's nothing..."**

**She looked at him then moved her hair from her neck. "Do what you have to Zero, i don't want you to be--"**

**In a flash he was drinking from her. The warm liquid seeping into his mouth making all his senses go haywire. He pulled her closer and she grunted in protest. **

_**Zero's drinking more than usual...**_**Her vision was slipping. "Z--Zero, stop, that enough. Zero! You're hurting me! ZERO!"**

**He couldn't pull away. It was more than he could handle. Yuki pushed against his chest trying to pull away, to no avail. He was by far the stronger of the two. **

**"ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice rang out in the hall until there was nothing but silence. A deadly silence. **


	2. Help me Ichiru

The white haired boy smashed the butt of his sword into the man's face. "Where is it you old man!?" Blood trickled down the man's face as he looked up at his captor.

"I-I don't know! What are you talking about!?" The headmaster was struck again, and this time the impact slammed his head against the wall. He grunted on the impact. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried not to faint.

"Tell me where it is old man or else you'll be planning your funeral tonight!" He stabbed the sword in the Headmaster's stomach and twisted it. A blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth. Tears leaked down his cheeks as well as blood.

The woman walked in, "Any luck, Ichiru?" The boy looked back as his heart thudded loudly against his rib cage. His eyes shone with the love he held for the woman, and his legs nearly gave out. He didn't realize that the Headmaster was still yelling, all he could hear was her voice echoing in his head.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry. He doesn't seem to know where it is…"

"Oh he knows…" she walked behind him and gently messed with his hair, while staring him strait in the eye. "He'll just need a little more persuasion…" She looked back up at Ichiru. "Give him thirty minutes worth of slashes and then report back to me, understand?"

"Yes, Shizuka." The woman smiled and walked out of the room. Ichiru stared after her until he turned to face the Headmaster. "You heard her buddy, unless you want to just come out and say it, your going to go through hell and back before I'm done with ya…"

Screams erupted into the room along with the brutal laughter of Ichiru.

He slipped his arms around her, cradling her body as she trembled, then weakened into his embrace. Her heartbeat was fluttering against his chest, each beat sending a splash of crimson onto his tongue. And he swallowed drinking it down. He wanted more, so he took it, ignoring the fact that her heart was rattling at a dangerous rate, that he was probably killing her, that a minute ago he was completely against the idea of stealing blood from her again. She just tasted…so…good!

Finally, his stomach was full, but Zero kept drinking just to taste her, just to have her blood coursing through him just a little bit longer. The idea that she was dying sent an exciting and repulsive thrill through him…

…and that's when Zero's stomach clenched. He shoved Yuki away from him, not caring that she was going to fall onto the hard pavement, only that she'd be away from him, and safe…safer than she was in his arms. His fingers were trembling, a twisted blend of fear, excitement, and insatiable need. His face felt warm and flushed. His feet refused to remain still, so Zero paced the alley, his dark eyes locked on the nearly unconscious Yuki lying on the ground.

He'd almost killed her.

He'd almost taken her life, all because he couldn't control his hunger.

Yuki stirred, as if waking from a dream. She sat up, bruised from her fall and weak from Zero's feast. She rubbed her neck, the two punctures already healing from when Zero took his bite.

Zero took a step back, as if the distance between them would help, it didn't.

"Zero," her voice was trembling and her skin looked icy. "Are you alright?"

He stared at her, clutching the wall. "I almost killed you, and you're worried about me?!" She winced at the volume of his voice. It was then that he forced his body of the wall and to turn to walk down the hall. When he turned the corner he busted into a run. Tears were making his vision blurry but as they cascaded down his cheeks he could see once again.

He ran into the Chairman's office and sat at his desk. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand he looked at the papers on his desk. All of them were bills, student profiles, and—what's that?

Zero picked up a paper and read it carefully. It had 3 words on it. Zero read them over and over thinking what they could mean. Wither Ichiru needs help or…He looked at the note once more and read out loud,

"_Help me. Ichiru."_


	3. A Bloody Nightmare

Yuki was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming and that was strange enough, but what was even stranger was the fact that she knew it wasn't an ordinary dream. This was something...that came from outside her, that was being...sent. Some deep part of her mind fumbled for the proper words, seething with frustration, even while the mormal part of her was busy staring around her and being afraid. Mist. Mist everywhere, white tendrils that snaked gracefully across her vision and coiled around her like a genii that had just been let out of lamps. She had the feeling that there were dark shapes out in the mist; she seemed to see them looming out of the corner of hre eye, but as soon as she turned they were obscured again. Gooseflesh rose on Yuki's arms. It wasn't just the touch of the mist. There was a noise that made the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. Give me a break, Yuki thought. She shook her head hard to get rid of the prickly feeling on her neck. This is just way too...too Gothic. Do I always have corny dreams like this? But the next moment something happened that sent a new chill washing over her, this time one of simple , everyday alarm. Something was coming through the mist, fast. Yuki turned, stiffening. And then strangely, everything seemed to change at once. The mist began to recede. She saw the horrifying scene before her. Zero. Zero was on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. He was paler than usual, and his eyes were faded. Oh my God! He's dead!! Yuki thought, but when he stirred the tightness in her chest subsided. Zero looked around, with weak and weary eyes. "Zero? Are you alright?" Yuki whimpered. Zero kept looking around as if she wasn't even there. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and the color washed from his face. Yuki stared at him. Never in her life had she seen him show even a hint of fear, and yet here he is shaking and whimpering with fear. "No....don't...i--..." Zero was struck and fell backwards, a trail of blood following. Yuki took a step forward and saw who had hit Zero. Ichiru! And right behind him is--the Chairman!! Zero found him, and is fighting Ichiru?? But why would Ichiru need the Chairman? This makes no sense!! Yuki woke up to a rocking movement. She was getting carried by...Kaname? Kaname must have found her in the hall when Zero ran off. She let her body relax in Kaname's strong arms. But her dream was tugging at her mind. Zero, please be safe... Zero sat up, coughing up blood. His head pounded, and he could only see in double vision. Ichiru had definantly gotten stronger, and because Ichiru is his brother, Zero can't hurt him badly. Zero clicked the gun and pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out in the night. Ichiru fell to the floor his blood staining the tile. Zero's vision was blurring as he fought to stay awake. He shot the gun one more time at the Chairman then let the darkness engulf him. The Chairman scurried out of the loose rope and over to Zero. He checked his pulse and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going??" Shizuka was standing there with a smug grin on her face. "I'm not through with you, old man..." Ichiru grunted as he sat up, while holding his side. "Let me take care of Zero...he's gonna pay for that last blow!" She smiled and grabbed Zero's limp body with ease. "Go ahead, consider him a present from me to you." Ichiru finally got revenge of the years he's hated his brother, all in that one night. 


	4. Lovers Quarell

Ichiru froze. His sword remained in the air, poised over the vampire s heart. Well what are you waiting for? Zero said. Go on and do it. Ichiru didn t know what he was waiting for. The vampire was in a position to block his sword, but he didn t do any such thing. He could tell by his body language that he wasn t going to either. Instead he just lay there, looking up at Ichiru with eyes that were as dark and empty as the depths of space. His hair was tousled on his forehead and his mouth was a bleak line. He didn t seem afraid. He just went on staring with those fathomless eyes. All right, Ichiru thought. Do it. Even the leech is telling you to. Do it fast now.  
But instead he found himself pivoting and stepping slowly away from him. Sorry, he said bitterly. I don t take orders from parasites. He kept his sword at the ready in case Zero made any sudden movements. But all he did was glance down at all the blood on his clothes, and lie back. I see, Zero said with a strange smile. So it s torture this time, right? Well that should be amusing for you. He knelt in his ready-for-action crouch and picked up the flashlight that had fallen during their scuffle, and turned it strait in his face. He blinked and looked away, squinting. This was it, the moment Ichiru has been waiting for his entire life

When Yuki woke up she was being carried into a room. She had enough presence of mind not to open her eyes or make any other sign that she was conscious. It was Kaname carrying her; she could tell even with her eyes shut. When he dumped her on a mattress, she deliberately fell so that her head turned away from him and her hair was over her face.  
Yuki lay and listened closely trying to decipher what was going on. For some reason she was scared of Kaname. Then she heard voices close by the sound of other footsteps. Put that one here. That must have been Shizuka, or did she hear wrong? Kaname with Shizuka impossible.  
Thump of a body hitting a mattress. Footsteps going away. The metallic clink of chains. Then a sigh from Shizuka. Yuki could imagine her straightening up and looking around in satisfaction. Well that s it. Aido s got number 24 in the car. I guess our work here is done! Joy. Kaname said flatly. I ll leave a message that everything s ready for the big day. We still need to leak that birdbrain Chairman for information over the crystal though. You do that ok? Sure. You re awfully moody, you know. It s not just me who s noticed it. A pause, and Yuki imagined Kaname giving one of his black looks. I was just thinking it was ironic. I turned down a job as a slave trader once. That was before. Do you remember Shizuka? Yes I remember. She realized he had nothing else to say and turned on her heel to leave. Then something happened that drove all thoughts of he future out of her mind. She heard footsteps next to her bed, and she was aware of someone leaning close. Not Kaname, his cologne was different. Aido. A rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Another arm slid under her waist, lifting her up.  
Panic shot through Yuki, and she tried to push it away. She forced herself to stay limp, eyes shut, arms dangling passively. Her throat ached and felt exposed and vulnerable, and she could feel it beating wildly. No one has ever taken blood, except Zero. And she was too drained to lend anymore out. What are you doing? Kaname s voice was sharp as a crack of glacier ice. Yuki felt Aido go still. Yuki s been nothing but a pest to us, it s about time we teach her a lesson. Take your hands off her right now before I knock you through the wall! Kaname Shizuka said. Kaname s voice was playfully distinct, Drop her. Now. Aido dropped Yuki. He muttered something sullen and Yuki heard footsteps moving away. She lay and listened to her heart slowly calming. I m going to get some sleep. Good luck with the chairman. Ok, we leave tomorrow! Don t forget!

Ichiru stared at his twin. There was something different about him. His normally red eyes shone with me most intensified blue Ichiru had ever seen. He was almost literally glowing! The moon was at its peak in the sky now, and was a day from the full moon. Zero claws extended and he struck with strength that Ichiru didn t even know he had. A black swirling vein came from his wrist and twisted up his arm. It grew into what looked like an arm made out of vines. Zero s blood was dripping from the vein and he wasn t looking at anything, even though he was staring right at Ichiru. His fangs out grew his chin and now hung over his bottom lip and to his neck. He looked like a real monster. His blue eyes shone brighter, if that was possible, and a blue mist was rising around his feet. Zero was watching Yuki begin carried in a van to a port and thrown onto a boat by Shizuka and Kaname. She was pale and looked sick. The fury that grew within Zero extended to every corner of his body. Ichiru stared as Zero lifted his hands and darts of blood shot from the wound in his hand. The power was too much for Zero, and he fell to his knees trying to calm the pulsing in his canine teeth. His hair turned to a dark shade of black and his complexion blanched out. Soon it was complete bedlam in the clearing.  
Ichiru was frantically trying to defend himself, but kept stumbling over himself. He fell over a tree root and landed head first in a pit of mud. Zero grabbed his brother s head and heaved it under, making it impossible to breathe. Ichiru struggled to breathe, but Zero was too strong. Zero grinned at his brother s defeat and stood as Ichiru coughed and spit up mud. The monster that wore Zero s face went into town. Screams echoed into the night. Yuki he whispered. I ll save you his voice had an ominous ring to it, and his teeth were as white as snow. His eyes glowed a bright blue as he slaughtered the people of the town. A little girl held her teddy bear close to her. Pwease mister. Mr. Teddy and I don t want to die!! she pleaded. He grinned and had great pleasure in taking the young girls life. He killed until he was sure no one was left standing. Blood stained his cloathing as he walked up to the warehouse where they were hold Yuki captive. In one sweep of his hand, the door was torn apart. He walked into it and saw 24 girl chained to 24 beds. All of them knocked out and pale. Good I m not too late. Zero walked over to Yuki and cut the chains clean off of her delicate wrist. He knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear, It s going to be alright Yuki. Yuki s eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. Her face went even paler and she started shaking uncontrollably. She looked sick. Really sick. Zero reached out and touched her face and she screamed in pain. He retracted his hand back immediately and looked at her cheek. There was a burn mark from where he d touched her. He looked around and ran from the building, tears brimming in his eyes.  
He looked at his hand. The wretched hand that had hurt his beloved Yuki. This is the second time he s put her at risk! He punched the nearest tree and it burst into splinters. Why couldn t he do anything right?!

Yuki stared at where Zero had run out. Was that really Zero? The picture of the blood all over him, and his beautiful white hair now as black as the midnight sky She closed her eyes, unable to sit up any longer, and laid back down. She felt lightheaded and weak. Footsteps entered the room and Kaname knelt next to Yuki. Here, he said as he bit his wrist. He let her drink to her heart s desire, the blood of a pureblood vampire. She felt a bit better. Kaname finally got his wrist back grabbed her cheeks and held it, as if in a romantic embrace. Then without warning he twisted her head and there was a snap of her neck. Yuki s eyes drained of color and her skin became as white as cotton. Kaname leaned down and kissed her delicate lips then walked out of the room. He turned off the lights and shut the door on the girl he s ever loved. 


	5. The Final Stand

Zero leaned against the tree. Images were flashing in his mind, just like they had when he was fighting with Ichiru. His body felt weak and tired. The blood on his clothes and skin had crusted, and now was a crimson dust. His wounds were burning with the cold winter s touch, as he slid down the tree. Yuki s face popped into his mind. She was seeing Kaname then nothing but black. He had heard a crack at the back of her neck and realized that Kaname had snapped her tiny neck! Ignoring his broken arm s protest, he stood and ran into the warehouse. There on the floor was his beloved Yuki. Her eyes were wide and her body cold with death. Yuki he cradled her body with the gentlest care. She was his refuge, and the only one who had tried to understand him. His hands began to shake and he couldn t hold back the tears. He pulled her closer and cried in her hair. She was so small, so cold, so gone. Why?! Why did you leave me Yuki?! he felt a tickle on his cheek and popped up instinctively. Her eyes were open and she was staring right at him. He froze realizing what had just happened. Anger flowed threw him like a river. He laid her head gently down and walked out. Kaname s scent was all over the place, but it was strongest in the house across the street from the warehouse. Zero bust in there and grabbed the sleeping vampire. He slammed him against the wall, and heard a grunt in protest. You bastard Kaname stared at Zero. His eyes widened at the realization of the Chairman s words. The crystal I don t give a damn about a crystal! I want to know why in the hell would you turn her!?!? Kaname stared at him. It s you SHUT UP!!!!!! he slammed him against the wall. WHY DID YOU MAKE HER INTO A MONSTER!?!? Kaname looked as if he couldn t hear a word Zero said. He continued to stare and Zero grabbed his neck. Steam came from below his hand, and the pureblood vampire let out a curdling scream. Why did you do it?! Zero s voice was menacing again, and his eyes were shining as bright as the moon. A small yelp was heard from behind them. Zero darted a look towards the door to see Yuki. She was shaking, just like she had before. Zero s eyes went back to their normal color and his temper waned. His hair returned to white as he let go of Kaname. Kaname grinned and stabbed Zero in the chest. Zero grunted and grabbed the hand almost on impact. His weak and weary body couldn t hold him off though. Yuki screamed and was crying at Kaname to stop. Everything began to spin and Yuki s cries began to echo. The world as he knew it was disintegrating before his eyes. Something cold and hard was in his chest, and Kaname seized it. Yuki s cries were nothing but a background murmur to him now. Zero s eyes were fading as he reached and touched Kaname s heart. He put a slight pressure on it and Kaname grinned. Rest in peace you over grown chicken! He threw Zero down, making the crystal ball fling out of his chest. Yuki was already at the corpse s aid. She was frantically, and mindlessly talking to it. Yuki. Come. She looked up at him, I can t! Zero s hurt! He s dead. There s nothing you can do, now come. She looked at Zero and lunged for the crystal in Kaname s hand. Biting and scratching, and the breaking of bones. Yuki was doing everything in her power to save Zero. Zero s head turned towards her, his lips mouthed the barely audible words, Don t let him have it even if I die his eyes began to close as he whispered the last 3 words of his life, I love you Yuki retrieved the crystal and sat next to the once beautiful Zero, I love you too, Zero but you can t die please don t leave me here alone! Kaname was grunting and trying to escape while Yuki cried over what was lost. She tried to put the crystal back in his chest but it wouldn t go. His chest was already closed up, and he looked like nothing had even touched him. His lifeless body lay staring at her. She stroked his lovely hair and lay down next to him. She moved his arm, and now he was holding her close to him. In two days she d lost everything: Zero, her normalcy, her foster father and the respect of Kaname. Yuki sat up and silently walked into the room that the Chairman was being held. She undid his ties and walked out from the room. Her foster father not far behind. When they went downstairs, he saw the horrific scene. Blood on the walls and floor and then the dead Zero in the middle of the floor. Yuki walked over to him and began whispering that everything was going to be fine. How the Chairman would save him. He looked away from his daughter as she looked for reassurance. I m sorry Yuki but Yuki held up the most desired crystal in the world. The Chairman realized that Kaname must have figured out that Zero was the crystal. He walked over to his daughter and knelt next to her. Gently laying his hands on the crystal, a rose spout from it and he handed it to her. Yuki began to cry and cry. He saved you from being sold to trade you know? She nodded still staring at her hands. He was brave he knew that he was going to die if he confronted Kaname, but he did it for you Yuki looked up, her brown eyes sad and bloodshot. He loved you, Yuki Yuki Cross, 18 years of age, sat in front of the marble stone. In scripted on it was the name of her lover. Zero Kiryu, died at the age of 16. Yuki gently swept her hand across his name and a tear fell from her eyes. Kaname was put into a vampire hunter s prison. As was Shizuka. The Chairman returned to his post as a normal university headmaster. And everything was back to normal. Ichiru was found crying in the woods begging for someone to save him from his savage brother. He was punished severely with the crime of being an accomplice, and was put into a normal human prison. Aido was never found, and got away. Yuki laid down the rose and stood to return home. She had a funny feeling that she was being watched. Aido stared at her from behind the bushes. Soon Cross, very soon Aido stood and began to walk away. She thought it was over, but it was only beginning 


End file.
